Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 4: Happily Ever After
by Holy-Piper
Summary: First you must read Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 3 by KeelyKelly. This is continuing of that. Merlah marries the king of the merpeople of the hot region. They become king and queen of both. They have a twin daughter and son who son have a carnation and represent in the changing of the tides ceremony.


Barbie in a mermaid Tale 4: Happily Ever After

It's the continuation of Barbie in a Marmaid Tale 3 by KeelyKelly.

Chapter 1: Married and Kindoms!

It's a year after Zach and Leah met. Zach and Leah decided to make their own kingdom but to have Zach still rule his. But since is too hot in Zachs kingdom who is now king of the hot region. It's too hot for Leah and not hot enough is Leahs kingdom for Zach, they made one in between where its just right for the both of them.

Calissa handed her queen duties over to her daughter who is now queen of the medium region. Calissa is standing before her daughter and fiance Zachary Johnson, king of the hot region. I now pronounce you merman and mermaid you may kiss your mermaid. Zach and Leah kiss and after they break apart they see all their friends and family cheering.

They got married by the cove so that all of their mermaid friends and family along with their human friends and family could be there. Calissa says "I now present to you King and Queen Zachary and Merliah Johnson of the hot and medium regions, our kingdoms will forever be united." Everyone cheers for them.

Chapter 2: Twins!

It's nine months later and Merliah is nine months pregnant and in labor. She has now emraced her mermaid duties along with Zach. They both only go above water to visit their family and friends.

Calissa says, "One last push and your baby will be in the world." Merliah is holding Zachs hand and gives on last push. They hear a cry as she pushed her baby out of her. Calissa says, "It's a boy and he's as hot as his daddy."

Zach smiles down at Merliah and swims over and grabs his baby boy. "He'll be able to with stand the heat and rule the hot region as king one day," says Zach. Merliah says, "And he has a tail, too." She smiles at Zach as a nurse comes and takes the baby away to be cleaned. Just then Merliah feels another pain and cries out. "Aaah," says Merliah.

Zach gets really worried and asks, "What's wrong?" Calissa goes and looks and gasps. "What is it?" asks Zach worried. Calissa smiles at him and says, " I see another head." "What twins!" Zach exclaims happily while smiling down at his wife who smiles up at him through her pain.

Calissa says, " Okay Merliah, I need you to push." Merliah does as her mother says for her to do. A few minutes pass and as she gives one last push, you can hear a cry. "It's a girl, and she has a tail as well" says Calissa as she hands her granddaughter to her daughter. "Wow, she's as cool as I am" she said smiling.

Zach smiles down at her while the nurse takes their daughter away to be cleaned. A few minutes later the nurse brings their son and daughter bake in two blankets one pink and one blue. Their son as brown hair like Zach and blue eyes like Merliah with a dark blue tail like Calissa used to have. Their daughter has blonde hair like Merliah and and green eyes like Zach and a pink top and tail with flowers on it like Merliah used to have.

Chapter 3: Hair!

It's sixteen years later and the birthday of the twins. They are having a party to celibrate the twins coming of age. Calissa anounces, " Your majosties the King and Queen of the hot amd medium regions." In swims Merliah and Zach. Everyone cheers for them. You see Kylie in her mermaid form, and among her are Merliah and Zachs friends, along with Zuma and Snouts.

Zuma has a husband and three kids two pink ones sugar and spice who are girls and a blue one that is Randoff, a boy. Their about the twins age. Merliah's grandpa passed on about five years ago so the twins have Calissa their mermaid grandmother and Gladice their human grandmother who they visit often. The twins can just walk out of the water to get their human legs, so that they can visit their grandmother.

Calissa anounces, "The Prince and the future King of the hot region, Eric." In swims Eric and everyone cheers for him, as he swims over next to his parents. Calissa anounces, "Now the Princess and future Queen of the medium region, Merlisha." In swims Merlisha and she swims over to her parents as everyone cheers for them.

Queen Merliah anounces, " In exactly one year from now, Princess Merlisha will go to city of Aquellia for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Merlisha smiles at her mom and she smiles back at her, as everyone cheers for her. Calissa swims next to her daughter as her granddaughter swims up to them and hugs them.

Now everyone turns their attention to Zach. He announces, "At the same time Prince Eric will go to the city of Akillia for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony in the hot region." Eric smiles at his dad and he smiles at him, as everyone cheers for him. Eric swims up to his dad and hugs him.

The party is still going and the twins are hanging out with their friends when everyone starts to stare at Merlisha. Calissa, Zuma, Snouts, Kylie, King Eric and Queen Merliah swim up to their children. "What is everyone starring at." Merlisha asked. "Your hair it's changing color." said Eric to his sister. "It's turning pink, you have now hit the coming of age." Explained her mom.

"What's that mean, mom?" asked Merlisha. "It means that now you can take your rightfull place as Queen of Oceania." said Calissa to her granddaughter. Everyone cheered for Merlisha. "The ceremony will take place a month from today at the castle in Oceania," said Merliah. Everyone cheered again.

"What about me when do I become King?" asked Eric. "You will become King the same day as you sister but in Oceanena" said Zach. Everyone cheers for the future King and Queen.

Chapter 4: Carnation!

All the merfolk of the medium region are swimming to the castle in Oceania for the carnation for Princess Merlisha. At the twins palace home, the twins are saying their goodbye's. "Goodbye dad, goodbye Eric, i'll see you once a year here, this will always be home" said Merlisha. She hugs her dad and brother.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye grandma, goodbye Merlisha i'll see you in a year, and like Merlisha said this will always be my home" said Eric. He hugs his mom, grandma and hugs his sister again.

Eric and Zach swim to Oceanena to Eric's carnation. Merlisha, Calissa and Merliah swim to Oceania for the carnation of Merlisha. You see everyone arriving at the Oceania castle. Calissa, Merliah and Merlisha swim up to the front. They start the carnation. At the same time in the hot region Eric and Zach swim to the front of Zach's old family home. They start the carnation.

An hour later in Oceania's castle, the anouncer anounces, "The new Queen of Oceania, Queen Merlisha." Everyone cheers for the new Queen. At the same time in Oceanena the anouncer anounces, " The new King of Oceanena, King Eric." Everyone cheers for the new King. Zach swims home later that night and gets home and notices his wife swimming up.

Chapter 5: Merliliah!

A few months following the twins carnation it was time for the changing of the tides ceremony. Merliah was swimming toward the city of Aquellia. Their she met her mother and daughter. They were just about to start the ceremony.

Zach was swimming toward the city of Akillia for the changing of the tides ceremony. Their he met his son, as the ceremony was about to start. Everyone start to put their stones into place.

Calissa and Merliah watched as everyone started to put their stones in place. After that Merlisha swam and sat on the throne. Just thenblue lights came from the stones and hit the pearl and engulfed Merlisha. Back with Eric and Zach, Eric was being engulfed in red lights. As this happened the twins at the exact same time recited the lines that the Kings and Queens before them had.

Merlisha says,

"With the Changing of the Tides

Merillia power will arise

The royal mermaid on the throne

Her fullest mer-self now is known."

Eric says,

"With the Changing of the Tides

Merillia power will arise

The royal merman on the throne

His fullest mer-self now is known."

At the exact same time the lights pass through both of them.

"Okay try it out," my mom said. I started moving my hands and blue lights started to form. At the same time Eric is trying his out.

Chapter 6: Families!

It's quite a few years later, Zach and I are getting the palace ready for our family diner with the twins and their families. My mom passed a few years ago and the same with Gladice. But now Zach and I are the grandparents of Eric and his wife's Clarice's son Richard who has now taken over the kingdom from his father. We are also grandparents to Merlisha and her husband Victor's daughter Merlissa, who has now taken over as Queen from her mother.

The hot and medium region will always be united as a family. We will expect more and more generations of heirs to the thrones.

THE END!


End file.
